


On no Josie

by Alpaca49004



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpaca49004/pseuds/Alpaca49004
Summary: It has been 3 years since the merge and Lizzie died and Josie has been missing since then until one very day when she ended up pregnant on her best friend and ex girlfriends door step





	1. Omg Josie

It has been 3 years since the merge and Lizzie died and Josie has been missing since then until one very day when she ended up pregnant on her best friend and ex girlfriends door step

Josie point of view

Josie: i had to get away from Jed so I stole his car and drive back home and it just brought tons of emotions back of Lizzie and I needed to go see hope so I drove to her house when I started to get out f the car I felt sick so I hurried to the door and knocked them I passed out

Penelope:*knock* hey Hope I will get the door

Hope: okay

Penelope:*opens the door * hello *looks down and sees a passed out Josie * holy shit Josie

Hope: who’s at the door

Penelope: Hope call a ambulance now *bends down and checks for pulse * now Hope

Hope: there coming they said to move her to the sofa

Penelope:*lifts Josie bridal style *

Hope: Penelope the ambulance is here do you want to ride there with her or drive and I ride with her in the ambulance

Penelope: I will hope I still love her I need to make sure she is okay I will see you at the hospital

At the hospital they have run some tests on Josie

Docter: hello so we are gonna go check out Josie’s to make sure No medical problems internally but we ran her blood and that she hasn’t been drinking or doing drugs

Penelope: that’s good

They take Josie back and are back in a hour

Docter: um so it seems Josie has been abused and raped

Hope: omg is she okay like any internal bleeding

Docter: no she good but she’s pregnant

Penelope: is she up can we see her and talk to her docter

Docter: yes I will have them wheel Josie in here

Hope: thank you sir

Docter leaves to get Josie

Penelope: Hope she has to stay with us I can’t loose her again hope

Hope: I know I already called my aunt she just bought the town home that is connected to ours and she is getting some furniture and stuff in it

Penelope:*started to cry * thank you so much hope

Hope: Penelope I didn’t mean for you to cry *she wiped away Penelope’s tears*

The doctors rolled Josie in

Penelope:*goes over and sits in the seat next to Josie’s hospital bed and holds her hand* hey jojo

Josie: penny is that really you

Penelope: yeah it is baby I missed you for 3 whole years what happened baby

Josie: I had been living with Jed and when I didn’t have enough money for rent he would hit me and that but I said no to sex with I’m because I don’t like him and he snuck in my room and rapped me penny where’s Hope

Hope: hey jo I am here okay I already have a place for you to stay with me and Penelope

Docter: Josie you are free to go with these to only

Josie: yes sir penny hope I am tired can we go to yalls home

Hope: our house jo the three of us and no rent for you to pay okay let’s go

Penelope: come her jojo*picks Josie up bridal style and lays in the back of the mustang with Josie’s head in her lap Josie fell asleep as soon as her head payed in Penelope lap*

At the house Josie is in bed asleep

Hope: Penelope I am gonna get Josie therapist and annual docter appointments for the baby

Penelope: do you think she will keep it


	2. Jojo your pregnant

Penelope: hey hope

Hope: what’s up you okay 

Penelope: what if Josie has twins then they will have to merge and we could loose one like we lost lizzie*says while crying*

Hope:*runs over and hugs penelope* hey no I won’t let that happen again Penelope I promise 

Josie comes down the stairs

Josie: I don’t feel good Hope *sees Penelope crying and runs over* penny I am so sorry if I caused you to cry

Penelope: oh jojo it wasn’t you that caused me to cry it’s the fact that you don’t know what’s causing you to feel sick baby

Josie: what are you talking about Hope what is she talking about * Josie starts hyperventilating and starts to have a panic attack* 

Hope runs and hold Josie till they are layed down on the ground with Josie on her lap crying into her shoulder and Penelope is hugging Josie 

Penelope: jojo when you were raped Jed impregnated you baby but we are gonna help you through it what ever you choose to do with the baby

Josie starts to sob louder into Hopes shoulder and afterlike 15 minutes of crying Josie is passed out in hopes arms

Hope: Penelope we will get her back to normal okay I promise no matter what pen we will get Josie back to normal even if we have a new family member 

Josie wakes up a hour later and has stopped crying

Josie: I am keeping the baby I want a kid Penelope even if you won’t want to date me after I have a kid I will take that risk but penny imagine you could be the mother of a baby that loves and adores you 

Penelope: I will always love you and this miracle baby boy or girl I promise*kisses Josie in the forehead* cause I live you jojo

4 weeks later the baby is 2 months old now 

Penelope: okay so Josie we have a doctors appointment this Tuesday and I am planning the baby shower and me and hope are working on the color of the nursery 

Josie: your the best girlfriend ever but we aren’t even half way through this pregnancy pen and I just wanted to lay in bed and cuddle my girlfriend with out worrying about the baby okay

1 hour later

Hope runs in the room

Hope: guys wake up Josie you are gonna be late for your doctors appointment 

Josie: oh Hope I am so sorry will you go get the car started please

Hope: yeah but you to hurry up

Penelope: alright jojo be careful going down the stairs please

They are at the hospital 

Docter: okay Josie you are about 2 months now let’s see how baby is doing oh there a heart beat 

Penelope: does the heart beat sound healthy doc

Docter: yes and actually it’s two heart beats it twin congrats Josie and Penelope your having twins

Josie and Penelope both just look at each other with sad faces 

Docter: alright next appointment I will be able to tell you the genders of y’all want have a good day ladies 

Docter leaves

Josie: my babies are gonna have to merge I can’t loose one 

Penelope: our babies and we will figure something out I promise

Hope: and if I have to I can sure one and they won’t but I wouldn’t ever be mean to my neice or nephew I promise

Josie: thanks you to I don’t know what I would do with out y’all and these babies in my tummy but what if they are werewolf’s Hope I can’t help them transition 

Hope: hey we will take care of that later on and I would help them and you and Penelope can help with magic and so can I these kids are gonna be amazing supernaturals

Josie smiles and hugs her girlfriend and best friend in for a hug 

They get home and Penelope has a secret she has to reveal before it blows up and ruins Josie and Penelope’s friendship


	3. Oh babys

It’s been 4 weeks later she is now 3 months pregnant 

Penelope: are you sure Josie we don’t want to know the genders we could have found out our babies genders 3 weeks ago baby

Josie: pen baby we are gonna keep taking about it but I want to be surprised about the babies okay but if you really want to we will see okay baby 

Hope: okay love birds with paint color so we want for the twins room we could do a baby blue maybe a nice light grey with little clouds painted on the walls or what ever you know but I will paint it for my nieces or nephews 

Josie and Penelope look lovingly at hope

Josie: thanks hope you are the best ever and you are gonna be a amazing aunt for them I also want you to be there god parent with Penelope so if anything ever happens to me they babies will have a living pair of arms to hug and kiss them 

Hope: Josie y’all are my real family you are my best friend Penelope is like a sister to me and these kids I will treat as my own I promise

Josie: I trust you 

Josie turns to see Penelope is crying 

Josie: hey baby what’s wrong

Penelope: I didn’t think I was gonna be part of there life’s but I am there god parent

Josie: why would you say you wouldn’t be part of there life 

Penelope: well I broke your heart jojo I still love you tho baby I promise and I would marry you right now baby 

Josie: baby I know you love me and we were just stupid kids back then baby okay and I would marry you right now to but let’s have these babies first okay 

Penelope runs over and picks Josie up bridal style and kisses her and whispers I love you over and over again

Hope: hey guys I pulled a favor and I bought y’all a early baby gift come out side

They go out side and see a dark blue brand new mini van with a red bow on it that says keep the kids safe

Hope: if has a special sheaild spell so that if the car gets in the wreck the inside stays in harmed

Josie: hope I love it and thanks you weren’t kidding you want to keep these kids safe thanks hope


	4. The twins are coming

9 months pregnant Josie at the hospital 

Josie: Penelope the contractions are getting worse 

Penelope: baby I will go get the docter

Penelope goes and gets the docter and he docter comes in with nurses 

Docter: hello Josie we need to to push okay

Penelope grabs Josies hand as she pushes 1

Josie: I can’t it hurts pen

Penelope kisses her forehead

Penelope: baby I know but pain then 2 absolute angels Babies I believe in you 

Docter: alright push number 2 Josie you got this

Josie pushes

Docter : alright we have the head of baby 1 Josie one more push and baby 1 is out 

Josie pushes and baby 1 is born

Docter : baby 1 is a baby girl congrats

Penelope: jo we had a girl come on baby push 

Josie pushes and pushes again

Docter: we see the head of baby 2 one more and baby 2 will be born 

Josie pushes and baby 2 is born

Docter: congrats you had a baby boy

Penelope: Josie we had a boy and a girl baby 

Josie: I just can’t believe we are moms 

Penelope bends down on one knee

Penelope: Josie saltzman soon to be park will you marry me and let me be a mommy to the babies

Josie and Penelope are both cryin and hope is videoing 

Josie: of course pen and these babies would be so lucky to have you as a mom

Nurses come in with both babies and hand one to each Penelope is holding the boy and Josie the girl

Josie: she has blue eyes like Lizzie 

Penelope: we should name her Elizabeth but she goes bye Ellie so a part of Lizzie is still with us baby what do you think

Josie: baby that is so sweet you name our baby boy

Penelope: what about Pedro it’s just a cute name and he had little brown ish black curly baby hairs like his momma 

Josie: she has baby curls to and her hair is dirty blonde like Lizzie hope do you like the names of you niece and nephew

Hope: I love them they our perfect and I am gonna love them so so much I promise you to I will take care of Ellie and Pedro with my whole heart

Penelope goes and hands Pedro to hope and Josie hand Penelope Ellie and Penelope kisses her little forehead and then lays down next to Josie in the hospital bed and kisses Josie and tells her she did amazing as Josie falls asleep


	5. There so big now

The twins are now 2 weeks old and Pedro has brown eyes and black ish brown hair and Ellie has dirty blonde hair and blue ish green hair both tiny babies

Penelope and Josie has been cuddling in bed when all of a sudden the house phone went off

Penelope: I will go get it jo 

Penelope runs down stairs to grab the phone from the kitchen 

Penelope: hello park house hold how may I help you

Man: may I talk to hope mikelson

Penelope: why may I ask

Man: her last living family member just died 

Penelope: yes let me go grab her sir

Penelope runs to hopes room and hands her the phone 

Penelope: it’s for you hope 

Hope takes the phone and Penelope runs up stairs to Josie and the twins

Penelope: hope is gonna need us jojo

Josie: what’s wrong 

Penelope: Frey’s died her last living family member

Just then a crying and sobbing hope opens there door and Penelope and Josie stand up and run and wrap there arms around her 

Hope: I am all alone now everyone of my family members is died cause I had to be freaking born 

Penelope: hope me and jo and the twins love you and will be here for you no matter what okay

Josie: she’s right hope we love you and you can live with us even when we move out okay 

Hope: okay can I see my babies

Then they heard Pedro and Ellie squealing happily from the other room and hope runs and picks up the two babies and smother them in kisses

2 weeks later the twins are a month old 

Penelope: smile babies show your pretty eyes babies

The babies open there eyes and smile kinda for a baby

Josie: they are amazingly beautiful don’t you think hope

Hope is lying kisses on both twins foreheads as the babies giggle

Hope pick up Pedro and kisses him on the lips and then he leans foreword and does a only what can be called baby kiss and baby Ellie is absolutely stunning and Pedro is the cute adorable twin 

Hope: I think this is the most happy I have ever been since my aunt passed and this new family is amazing truly guys


End file.
